The Long Term Evolved-Advanced (LTE-Advance) network is a communication network actively developed by manufacturers, which is enhancement to the LTE network, and is designed to provide a cost-efficient network capable of reducing delay, increasing the user data rate, and improving the system capacity and coverage.
The LTE technology supports fast scheduling and link adaptability. Therefore, an LTE network can allocate time-frequency resources according to transient requirements of a user and the channel state. In the uplink scheduling technology, because the LTE network can split a frequency domain resources into multiple bands, the LTE network can schedule resources for more than one User Equipment (UE) on the same subframe.
Generally, it is better not to overuse the transmitting power of the UE in order to prolong the battery life of the UE and reduce intra-cell and inter-cell interference. An LTE system accomplishes such purposes by supporting power control exercised by a base station on the UE.
In a carrier aggregation scenario, a UE may work on multiple uplink carriers or multiple downlink carriers simultaneously. The prior art provides no solution to reporting power headroom of an aggregated carrier in a carrier aggregation scenario, which makes the base station unable to control the transmitting power of the UE reliably.